Path of the Ninja
by Aeolius
Summary: Naruto returns from his 3 year trip and begins to turn heads.


**Hey guys sorry about my old story that stopped updating so I'm starting a new one. All you need to know what happened is that my computer was stolen and I still haven't gotten a new one yet but I'll work on it from a friends laptop for now any way on to the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Dislaimer: I do not own Naruto<strong>

**Path of the Ninja**

* * *

><p>It's been 3 years since Naruto left with Jiraya on a training trip to prepare for the Akatsuki. In Konoha the people were busling in the streets. From the hokage tower one Tsunage Senju aka the Godaime Hokage could see all of it. She was broken from her thoughts when a messanger bird arrived. She took the scroll and began to read. Soon a smile appeared on her face.<p>

"Lookslike they'll be back in acouple of minutes."

At the village gate two people could be seen getting closer. One was identified as Jiraya of the Sannin but the man walking next to him was completley unknown. He was wearing black cargo pants with black boots. A black t-shirt with a crimson long sleeved jacket with a hood that he was currently wearing over it that had it sleeves folded up to his forearms. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves and the konoha forhead protector strapped to his right arm. He had a muscular biuld that women would drool over (Dante from DMC's). All you could see from the hood were a few blond strands of hair with two ice blue eyes.

As both figures arrived at the gate Jiraya asked the person

"How does it feel to be back in the village gaki?"

Unknown replied "It feels good erso-sennin."

"Dammit kid I told you to stop calling me that."

"I'll stop calling you that once you stop being a pervert."

"I told you I'm not a pervert... I"M A SUPER PERVERT!"

"Whatever..."

The unknown person soon jumped up on a pole and took off his hood. The first noticicable thing was his blond hair that was the same as the yondaime hokage. Said person also had 3 whisker marks on each side of his face. It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki returning from his trip. He soon turned his attention below.

* * *

><p>Sakura was running towards the village gates. She remembered what the hokage told her.<p>

_flashback_

_Sakura entered the Hokage's office for her daily duties._

_"Hey shisui do yiou have anything for me?"_

_She soon took notice of her masrters smile._

_"As a matter of fact I do Sakura, I need you to go welcome to people at th village gates aparrantley **HE **has just arrived."_

_Sakura knew what she meant and took off towards the gates._

_End flashback_

As she arrived she looked up to see someone standing on a telaphone pole. She took a good look and called out to him.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked down to see Sakura calling out to him. Over the years of his training he got over the crush he had on her but he still considered her a good friend. When he got to the ground both of them took a good look at each other.<p>

Sakura had changed alot. Her usual clothes were now different. (Shippuden clothes). She also looked a little more filled out. As Sakura took in Naruto she couldn't help but blush madly. He was like an adonis on earth.

"Sakura your drooling."

She soon blushed even more before getting herself together.

"Sorry it's just that you look completley different but you look great and it's good to see you."

"good to see you to."

Both continued to talk while heading towards the tower.

* * *

><p>At the tower<p>

Tsunade was looking over somethings as her office door opened. Coming in were her apprentice Sakura and someone who completley shocked her.

"Mi..Minato?"

"Huh.. no baa-chan it's me Naruto but I did expect you to confuse me with my father."

"You know?" she asked while looking shocked.

"Yeah I figured it out but I understand why you didn't tell me?"

"So are you gonna take your fathers last name then?"

"Yeah pretty much I'm gonna take the Namikaze position as clan head too so we'll have to have a council meeting later."

While this was going on Sakura was completley confused until she heard Namikaze.

"Shisui why is Naruto taking the Namikaze clan head position?"

"Because Sakura Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze aka the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki aka the Red Death."  
>Sakura was completley pushed over the edge. <em>Naruto is the son of the Yondaime?<em>

The rest happaned just as canon.

At the coucil meeting

Everyone was talking wondering what was going until Tsunade entered with someone.

Eveybody almost had heart attacks due to the fact that this person was an exact clone of Minato Namikaze.

"We're her to discuss the issue of one Naruto Namikaze."

* * *

><p><strong>And cut. So tel me how you like it and review. The pairing this time will either be NarMei or Naru/Shion. Tell me which one you prefer. Im also deciding whether or not to give Naruto the zanpaktou hyorinmaru so also tell me if its a good idea.**

**LaterZ - r.s**


End file.
